youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
TJ's Timemachine
thumb|TaddlTaddl '(''bürgerlich Thaddeus Tjarks, * 1. September 1994) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Let's Player und Vlogger, der momentan als Rapper/Musiker tätig ist. Er besitzt die Kanäle ''Taddl'' (Früher ''MeatCakeTV'';'' 754.277 Abonnenten und 0 Videos) und [[Taddl/LetsTaddl|'Let'sTaddl']]' (1.111.248 ''Abonnenten und 1 Video, damals 641 Videos), außerdem führt er mit Ardy zusammen den Kanal Brudis (229.334 Abonnenten und 1 ungelistetes Video) und hat mit Ardy und Marley seit dem 27. Oktober 2014 einen Rap-Kanal mit dem Namen DAT ADAM. Stand: 21. Oktober 2016 Allgemeine Informationen Taddl wurde am 1. September 1994 in Bayern geboren und wuchs im Norden Niedersachens in einem Dorf in Ostfriesland auf. Er ist 1,86 m groß und großflächig am linken Arm tätowiert. Auf seinen Fingern, dem Hals und im Gesicht hat er zudem ebenfalls noch Tätowierungen. Diese Tattoos, welche einen privaten Hintergrund haben sollen, wurden oft von Leuten aus seiner Community kritisiert, da diese ein Teil seiner "Veränderung" waren. Im März 2014 zog er mit seinem besten Freund Ardy nach Köln in das sogenannten YouTube-Haus, in welchem zu dieser Zeit auch die YouTuber Unge und Dner wohnten. Ardy und er bezogen dort eine gemeinsame Wohnung, aus der sie allerdings im Februar 2015 wieder auszogen, um mit Kitthey zusammen in eine andere Wohnung zu ziehen. Seine Lieblingstiere sind französische Bulldoggen und Nashörner. Zudem leidet er an Fructoseintoleranz. Laut eigener Aussage habe er "''nicht das beste" ''Verhältnis zu seiner Familie. Seine Eltern leben getrennt. Wohnen tat er, bis zu seinem Einzug ins Youtube-Haus, bei seinem Vater und seiner kleinen Schwester. Kanäle '''MeatCakeTV Gemeinsam mit seiner damaligen Freundin Wiebke und seinem Freund Martin eröffnete Taddl seinen ersten YouTube-Kanal, welcher den Namen '''''MeatCakeTV trug. Dort luden sie hauptsächlich Animationen (später auch das Format Fleischige News) hoch - später folgte Taddls eigenes Format What the Fact!?, in welchem pro Video jeweils 20 "unnütze", also skurrile Fakten von Taddl präsentiert wurden. Taddl Da die Produktion der Animationsvideos zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, hat Taddl alleine an dem Format What the Fact!? weitergearbeitet. Da er sich mit anderen YouTubern anfreundete und im Oktober 2013 die Beziehung zu Wiebke beendete, löschte er die alten Videos mit Wiebke und Martin. Den Kontakt zu den beiden beendete er und nach dem Umzug nach Köln benannte er auch den Kanal MeatCakeTV in Taddl um.https://www.facebook.com/maddin.meatcake/posts/497086873765805?pnref=story Taddl pausierte den Upload von What The Fact?! mit der Begründung er würde an seinem Draw my Life arbeiten. Später erklärte er, dass er What The Fact!? ''zu einfallslos finde und dieses Format wohl nicht mehr weiterführen wolle, da er sich außerdem auch mehr auf die Musik konzentrieren wolle. Allerdings brachte er noch ein Buch mit Ardy raus, das sich ''What The Fact!? ''nennt, welches die beiden aber nicht promoteten, da sie sich damit nicht mehr identifizieren können. '''LetsTaddl' Momentan lädt er keine Let's Plays auf seinem Kanal Let's Taddl ''hoch. Außerdem wurden auch hier, bis auf 11 Videos, die nach einer lange Upload-Pause hochgeladen wurden und somit die aktuellsten sind, alle auf "privat" gestellt. Mittlerweile wurden auch die restlichen 11 Videos auf "privat" gestellt. Am 21.10.2016 wurde auf diesem Kanal das erste Video nach 1,5 Jahren hochgeladen, in dem er kurz und ehrlich über seine YouTube-Laufbahn und verschiedene Beweggründe in der Vergangenheit spricht. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass er nach seiner langen YT- Pause, wieder ungezwungene Videos in unregelmäßigen Abständen machen möchte. Aktuell Zum Ende des Jahres 2014 gründete er zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden Marley und Ardy die Hip-Hop-Gruppierung ''DAT ADAM / DatFuckingAdam . Am 24. April 2015 erschien ihre erste gemeinsame EP mit dem Titel Chrome, auf der Cloud-Rap zu hören ist. Als erste Videoauskopplung erschien am 17. April 2015 auf dem offiziellen YouTube-Kanal von DAT ADAM der Song Forrest. Im Februar 2015 stellte er alle Videos des Taddl Kanals und fast alle auf dem LetsTaddl Kanal auf privat, da er sich nach eigener Aussage, nicht mehr mit ihnen identifizieren kann. Zuletzt stellte er auch die verbliebenen 11 Videos auf Let'sTaddl auf privat Taddlshop.de wurde nach dem 31.10.2015 geschlossen, genauso wie der seines besten Freundes Ardy.(ardyshop.de) Seite Ende Oktober 2016 sollen auf dem Kanal "Lets Taddl" wieder unregelmäßig Videos erscheinen. Diskografie Album * Motus EP (Taddl feat. Marley, 2014) * Chrome EP (Dat Adam , 2015) Lieder * (YouTube Partner (feat. Vincent Lee und Ardy, 2013, keine Single-Veröffentlichung)(eigentlich von Ardy feat. Vincent Lee und Taddl.)) * Roadin’ (Taddl & Marley, 2014) * Mula (Taddl & Marley, 2014) * DFA (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2015) Track aus der Chrome EP * Session (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2015) Track aus der Chrome EP * 700 Main St (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2015) Track aus der Chrome EP * Missets (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2015) Track aus der Chrome EP * Forrest (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2015) Track aus der Chrome EP * UFO (Taddl, Ardy & Marley ft NOK from the Future, 2015) Track aus der Chrome EP * HENESSY x MNTNDEW (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2015) auf Applemusic und soundcloud * Blau & Pink (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2016) Trivia * Er ist Veganer. * Er kündigte auf Twitter an, dass er gerne wieder mal Videos (anderer Stil/ Genre als zuvor) machen würde, er jedoch gemeinsam mit Ardy und Marley am neuen Album arbeite, weshalb eventuelle neue Videos erstmal keine Priorität hätten. *Er ist seit einiger Zeit an vielen Stellen am Körper tätowiert, was eine große Hate-Welle auslöste. Er selber sagte, dass die Tattoos schon lange geplant waren und das schließlich nur reine Äußerlichkeiten sind. * Er verändert gerne seine Haare. Kategorie:Inaktiv Kategorie:Geboren 1994 Kategorie:Gründung 2009 Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Let's Player